Mission Mew Mew
by Caratris Pegason
Summary: Rachel and Kristen continue their adventres on their adventures on their second mission... mission mew mew! They help Eilliot, Weastly and the mew mew's fight Dren, Sardon, Tarb and the predesites. sorry but this story is discontinued


Mission Mew Mew Prologue

**A/N: Well for those who have waited, here is the sequel to Mission Mirkwood. In any order for this story to make sense I strongly suggest you read mission Mirkwood! Anyways, on with the prologue. **

"I'm activating the transporter." Rach said into the radio. She pushed a button and the next thing they knew, they were at C.I.A. Headquarters.

"Welcome back agents Croft and Bower. I'm sorry to hear about agent McCaffey."

At the sound of Chad's last name Rachel nearly burst into tears. "Please, don't say that name." she said keeping her emotions in check until she got home then she would cry until she had no more tears to cry.

"I have a new mission for you two." Our boss said.

"So soon? We just got back!" Kristen said. Rachel just looked at her Chad's Truck.

"How soon do you want us on it?" Rachel asked, very bitterly.

"As soon as possible." He said, noticing the change in her attitude.

"We'll start tomorrow." She said, taking the folder from him. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a funeral to plan, and some sleep to catch up on." She said walking to her car and getting in the driver's seat. "Good day." She said taking off.

"You watch her closely agent Bower. Make sure nothing happens to her." He told Kristen.

"Yes sir. Good day sir." She said going into her own car and driving after Rachel.

"Rach lets stop at a burger king and get some burgers. Ok?" Kristen said over the radio. Hoping to get a descent hamburger.

"Sure, why not?" Rach replied. They pulled into the drive thru ordered and went to Rachel's mansion. "Home sweet home." Rach said when they stopped at the door and the servants came to put the cars, horses and luggage away. Rachel sighed as she walked up the front steps and into her place. She then went to the parlor to read their next mission.

"Well? What's our new mission?" Kristen asked sitting a crossed from Rachel, lying down on the couch.

"Well, for starters, it says that a Mr. Elliot Grant called in some help to protect a Bridget Verdant, Corina Bucksworth, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts and a Zoey Hanson." Rach said flipping a few pages.

"From what?" Kristen asked, looking at her.

"I don't know, it doesn't say." She said. Re-reading the pages.

"Oh well. Let's get some sleep. Then tomorrow we can go meet our new boss." Kristen said getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"You go ahead. I have something to take care of first." Rachel said picking up the phone and calling Chad's house. "Hello Mrs. McCaffey…. This is Rachel Croft…. It's about Chad…… H-he died…… I'm sorry for having to tell you this… yes. He died in my arms… well I was going to let you take care of the funeral. I have another mission to take care of and I won't have time to do it…… ok…. Goodbye Mrs. McCaffey." She said hanging up the phone, with tears rolling down her face. "Alfred."

"Yes ma'am?" Alfred said walking into the parlor.

"Can you make my bathtub ready please?" she asked her butler.

"Would you like a lot of bubbles with that ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes please, and have it nice and hot." she said wiping her tears away with the tissue Alfred offered her.

"As you wish ma'am." He said leaving to do as he was told.

She sighed and walked out on to the balcony. She could have sworn she saw Chad standing there, leaning against the railing. And she heard him say "hey hunny. I'll always be watching over you."

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I can't love anyone else Chad. I-I can't betray you." She walking over to him and giving him a big hug when she released him she took a step back and stared him in the eyes.

"Yes you can. Remember, I'm always watching over you." He said as he disappeared. Then Alfred came down and said:

"Your bath is ready ma'am."

"Thank you Alfred." She said walking past him and going towards the stairs. When she got there she saw Kristen.

"Hey." Rachel said going up the stairs.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I guess you could say that. I could have sworn I saw him on the balcony."

"Chad?" Kristen asked walking beside her.

"Ya. He said he was watching over me and that he loves me." Rach said reaching her bathroom. She went in closed the door and locked it. She then took of her clothes and stepped into the tub. She then graded her remote to the stereo and pushed play and the song Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girl played.

"Broken heart one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole

_Chorus: _  
You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine

Someone said "A broken heart  
Would sting at first then make you stronger"  
You wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break

You know, you pray  
this can't be the way  
you cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
and mend this porcelain heart of mine

Creator only you take brokenness  
and create it into beauty once again

You know, you pray  
this can't be the way  
you cry, you say  
Something's gotta change

You know, you pray  
this can't be the way  
you cry, you say  
Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine."

Then Never Alone played:

"I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
and though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen"

She sighed as she relaxed into the bath. After a while she got out and changed into a forest green night gown (which she had gotten from Legolas before she left) and went out for a night stroll through the gardens. She then came up to a very special tree that was hers and Chad's. She ran her hands over the carvings in the tree, as tears came to her eyes, remembering the day she had first met Chad. The tree it's self was at first in the park but she had it placed in her before they went to middle earth. She sighed, sat at the base of the tree and was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
